


Two years and forever

by TaleaCorven



Series: All Bingo Slice of Life 2018 [7]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Anniversary, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Memories, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 12:27:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15774123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaleaCorven/pseuds/TaleaCorven
Summary: Heath and Rhyno have been a tag team for two years. It's time for them to reflect on their relationship.





	Two years and forever

**Author's Note:**

> For [All Bingo](https://allbingo.dreamwidth.org) – Slice of Life 2018  
> Prompt: Anniversary

Rhyno woke up when Heath crawled on top of him and gave him a kiss. "Do you know what day it is today?" the ginger asked.

Rhyno squeezed his eyes shut. He was still half asleep. Had he forgotten a birthday?

"Two years ago you came to me when I was desperate..." Heath started.

August 23 – now Rhyno remembered. "And we became a tag team."

Heath smiled. "Yeah, we beat every other team and became the first ever SmackDown live Tag Team Champions, baby!" He rolled off his partner and looked at the ceiling as if there was a TV there.

Rhyno gazed up at the same spot. "Then we lost the belts to the Wyatt Family."

"You were so angry at me," Heath remembered. "I thought that was it. I really thought you would leave me."

"But after our argument on Talking Smack, you went to me and told me about your true feelings. You told me that you broke up with Beulah and..." Rhyno didn't look at his partner, but he reached out and grabbed his hand. Heath squeezed it softly. "Then we were drafted to RAW."

"Hey, you skipped the best part!" Heath turned on his side, a cheeky smile on his face. "Our first kiss!"

Rhyno bit his lip. "Yeah. You injured your leg in that Four Corners match, and you were so scared. I didn't know how to calm you down..."

"Then you just kissed me." Heath grinned widely. "A few days later, on New Year's Eve, we had our first time together. I wanted to time our orgasms to the countdown, but you messed it up." He laughed.

Rhyno's face flushed. "Shut up," he mumbled. "It was our first time. What did you expect?"

"Hey, remember my match against the Miz last year? I almost became Intercontinental Champion."

"Someday you will," Rhyno said firmly.

"Oh, and our Halloween Street Fight!" Heath was excited when he thought of it. "I was Santa and you were my Mrs. Claus."

"The make-up was terrible." Rhyno laughed.

"But you still looked sexy."

"I would've never done that without you."

"Oh, and the poker game at RAW 25 was fun! But I'm still mad at you that you let the Dudley Boyz 3D me through a table."

"It was to toughen you up!"

Heath pouted. "It hurt."

"That's what toughen up means."

Heath chuckled. "I guess I'm a lost cause."

"No, you're not. You're just sensitive. That's... not a bad thing, even though it doesn't always help in wrestling." Rhyno turned to him and stroked his cheek. "I'm sorry." He sat up and leaned his back against the headboard.

Heath's face lit up. He climbed onto his lap, straddling his thighs, and buried his face in Rhyno's shoulder. Rhyno rubbed his back. He knew how much Heath liked to cuddle like this. Heath wrapped his arms around Rhyno's neck and pressed himself closer against him, sighing. Rhyno's body was always so warm and soft, like a big pillow. "Think we'll ever win a match again?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" Rhyno was confused. "We beat the Ascension on Main Event last week."

"Yeah, after we lost against them a few weeks earlier. The Ascension! They hadn't won a match in like two years." Heath leaned back. He was disappointed with himself. "What's next? Will Curt Hawkins pin me?"

"Heath..." Rhyno cupped Heath's face in his hands. "Don't say something like that. We've just had some bad luck. It will get better again."

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

Heath smiled. "Do you think we can become RAW Tag Team Champs someday?"

With a confident smile, Rhyno answered, "Yes, we will."

 


End file.
